1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an image processing device including an image sensor and an operational method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include an image sensor, and therefore, may provide a photographing function, in addition to a message transmission/reception function.
An image sensor may convert a received optical signal into an electric signal using pixel sensors. The pixel sensors may be arranged in a pixel array of a predetermined color pattern. For example, pixel sensors of an image sensor may be red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixel sensors, and the R, G, and B pixel sensors may be arranged in a pixel array of a predetermined color pattern.
The pixel sensors may also be arranged in a pixel array of a predetermined color and brightness pattern. For example, pixel sensors of an image sensor may be red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) pixel sensors, and the R, G, B, and W pixel sensors may be arranged in a pixel array of a predetermined pattern.
However, an image obtained through an image sensor in which color and white pixel sensors are arranged in a predetermined pattern may be disadvantageous from the perspective of color reproduction and/or color resolution.